


analysis of the moment two hearts meet

by writerisms



Series: the moment two hearts meet [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerisms/pseuds/writerisms
Summary: as the title suggests this is the analysis of 'the moment two hearts meet' !updates will be on every Saturday 12am GMT / 8am EST.





	1. chapter one

Today I saw a post on weibo saying that the author’s writing style was extremely realistic, as if it was written by a person who lived around them. There was also someone who guessed that it was Chaoze who wrote it. As I’m curious to know more, I will thus analyse ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ in great detail for all zhangjun fans, with particular focus on the parts which gave me chills. I will analyse it from one small chapter to another, and will also first point out the important parts before explaining them.

Note: Whenever you see a red line or a red circle, that would be a point. There will usually be 2 to 3 points in each small chapter.

**‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ - Chapter 1**

  * It is true that Dinghao really liked to roll his eyes when he’s complaining.
  * Everyone, please focus on the word ‘fat free meal’. Perhaps some of you did not know this, but the canteen in Idol Producer (from this point on known as IP) provided fat free meals/meals without oil. This was shown at around the 2.31 mark in IP’s ‘New Year Foodie Tale’ video, where they revealed the canteen. In the video, Li Changgeng was eating this fat free meal.



 

This was a detail which a lot of people would not have noticed at first glance. The author must have either remembered this point when she saw this video, or could she have been a staff member??

  * Does everyone still remember that scene where the 4 trainees from Banana Entertainment were playing Truth or Dare? You know, the one where Dinghao was dared to touch Xiao Gui’s hair?



After touching him Dinghao really did hug himself and said ‘it’s so scary’! (forgive me for my terrible screenshots)

  * This is considered as a rather tiny point. For those who have watched IP several times, you would know that their practice rooms were not on the ground floor. They would have to take the stairs to reach their practice rooms on the second floor.



This screenshot was taken from the video when Bu Fan was the VJ of the day. He filmed the practice rooms and from there we can see the stairs.

This photo was taken from when Fan Fan was VJ of the day and he went off to take videos of the practice rooms. Over here you can see the stairs.

  * I discovered something extraordinary. The fact that Yanjun was a person who 'appeared cold on the outside but is actually warm on the inside' was something Chaoze said in IP. He said it himself!



Then when you look back at what the author wrote, doesn't it feel exactly the same? I sincerely want to kneel down before of this author for writing in such a realistic manner!

Gentle reminder: The 'Firewalking' group that the author was writing about was before the second round of grouping aka before the second eliminations.

  * As everyone would know, ‘Firewalking’ team’s sweaters were blue in color.
  * “You Zhangjing would sleep beside him” this was something once mentioned by Lin Yanjun while they were still trainees in Banana Ent.



For those who are new around here, you might not know that their beds were really pushed together back then. One side was Zhangjing’s while the other was Yanjun’s (though there were rumors saying that it was Gao Maotong who pushed them together, but they were most definitely sleeping side by side)

This is an extra unrelated point which I found from the zhangjun tag on weibo. There was someone who asked for the author’s weibo, but the author said she did not have a weibo account. Personally I don’t think this is possible. There were many things which went unnoticed that people would point out in the tag. If you don’t read anything from the tags then you would know practically nothing! _  
_

  * Does this line 'when You Zhangjing smiled he would also hold on to his arm' remind you of anything?



  * With regards to this floor-to-ceiling window, I actually didn’t notice this while I was watching IP because their curtains covered the windows completely. I might have been the only one to not have noticed it though.



It was very detailed of her to use the word ‘prop chair’. If I was the one writing the story I probably would have just said ‘chair'......this author has pretty sharp eyes.

  * There was a point when Yanjun and Zhangjing became the MCs of the day. At that time, you could still see through the glass installed in the practice room’s door.



Then when it came to ‘I Will Always Remember’, for some reason the staff members stuck up posters on the glass in the practice room’s door.

Thus it would have been impossible for Ling Chao to have seen into the room through the glass. Nonetheless, the fact that the author noticed that there was the glass in the door was impressive and made it all the more real for us. The images keep on appearing in our heads as we read on.

  * I’ve seen Zhangjing do this before, but I can’t exactly remember where it was from. 
  * update: someone provided a screenshot of zhangjing fixing his shirt when he stood up to get bread for yanjun



  * Zhangjing really did teach Ling Chao how to hit his high notes for Firewalking. There is video proof of this ( [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJKGWbIZFuk) ) and coincidentally, Ling Chao was singing his high notes for the song.



The main point is that probably not a lot of people would have known about this, since this was extra footage for Firewalking’s group.

  * The reason why I wanted to point this out was because personally, it feels like this was something only a foreigner would say...(but then again I might be wrong)



 

  * I think everyone knows that the term ‘considerate’ came from the New Comer interview when Zhangjing complimented Yanjun as considerate.



  * There is something extraordinary about this railing. Before this I analysed that there are floor-to-ceiling windows in the practice rooms. But not a lot of people would know that there were actually railings in front of the windows. I’ve went through a lot of IP videos but none of the trainees have ever pulled open the curtains or even if they were hiding behind it, the camera did not manage to capture the railing. But by using my precision skills I finally found a photo.



There is a railing in front of the window behind Zhangjing. Be it vertical or horizontal, it is there.

Because of this terrible screenshot I had no choice but to draw it out like this.

There's no way that the author was so attentive that she could have noticed these railings, right?

* * *

writerisms note: honestly i have no idea how i found all these screenshots without her linking the original videos ... guess i'm too deep into this show hahahaha (except for the last one though i honestly can't remember where that one was from ... or even the one where zhangjing was fixing his shirt i could've sworn i saw it before)

credits to:  
_Idol Producer Subs,_   _BananaTeamSubs, tly - tion_ and  _youzhangjing_fc violet_ for the videos  & weibo user  _candyla_  for the analysis  
original post can be found [ [here](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4244684707054680) ]

mobile post on tumblr [ [here](https://lincng.tumblr.com/post/176353447256/analysis-of-the-moment-two-hearts-meet) ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone's support for this analysis, be it on here or on tumblr, you guys are truly the best !!  
> without further ado, here comes the next analysis !  
> 

Below are the details and points provided by a few other users (@瑾示、一只桃桃桃桃子 etc) which I missed for the **first chapter** :

  * Probably not a lot of people know that Nong Nong is actually short-sighted since he doesn’t usually wear his glasses.



But the author actually noticed this! This just states that she understands the trainees very well (or maybe she was very attentive while looking at videos)

  * With regards to the discussion on the bowl cut. If someone wants to go watch the video on it then I would recommend you to raise the volume as he said it in a really small voice!



Trans: I want to analyse two points. Number one is with regards to Zhangjing’s bowl cut. Yes, I was one of the earliest zhangjun fans. Once, I saw a video or a live broadcast where Lin Chaoze said that yesterday, You Zhangjing went to get a bowl cut. He was even teased about it whereby people said he looked like Amber Kuo. If I remembered correctly, after their debut during an interview in one of their fanmeets Yanjun cued Zhangjing about this Amber Kuo joke but no one got it  
Comment: In one of the extra footage when You Zhangjing was filming Lin Yanjun and he said that if he revealed his shoulder he would look slimmer, Lin Yanjun mentioned if it was similar to Amber Kuo, but it was in a very small voice

Thank you for your hints, sisters.

  * This is a timeline. ‘Firewalking’ was grouped twice. Yue Yue was in there in first grouping, but not after the second eliminations (8pm 3/3/2018 was when the voting for the second eliminations stopped) 



  
aka after 4/3/2018. Thus, this story should be taking place before 3/3/2018.

  * When Yanjun said a joke to Dinghao (tmthm chapter one)



** 'wash' in Mandarin is called 'xi' while 'like' in Mandarin is called 'xi huan'. it was basically a pun on the word 'xi'. this post was posted by Ah Ou.

 

**The Moment Two Hearts Meet - Chapter Two**

****

  * The stains on the shirt was something which only appeared in the extra footage of 'Lin Yanjun and You Zhangjing Drawing Time', whereas in the actual episode where Jolin Tsai visited them there was a stain on his pants



  * Dinghao mentioned here that Yanjun was ranked 19. This rank 19 was not announced when the 100 trainees became 60. Instead, it was the ranking of the week before the second eliminations which means it was the temporary ranking for the 6th week. This temporary ranking had only appeared in 2 places (IP episode 7 and during the second eliminations). If the author was a mere viewer she would normally only have noticed the announced ranking, but she noticed even the temporary ranking. The timing was just right and coincided with the ranking. There is something truly extraordinary about this rank 19.



  * In the Trainees Play Claw Machine/Q&A/Paper Prank video, there was one where they were playing on the claw machine. There Fan Fan could be seen noticing the claw machine with two bananas held in his hands. Thus, this could mean that the claw machine was situated rather close to the canteen as he could not even finish his banana before he got to the claw machine.



  * The author wrote dog plush toy here but in the extra footage, Dinghao said that Zhangjing wanted a pig plush toy.



But later, the author mentioned wrote that there was already a pig plush toy which was caught by Yanjun on Zhangjing’s bed.

Which means that Yanjun actually got two plush toys for Zhangjing, but the extra footage only showed the part where he got the pig plush toy. But later there was a zhangjun fan @6059-34-3 who noticed a small dog plush toy in Zhangjing’s dorm during the extra footage where Zhangjing revealed the trainees' casual outfit ideas.

  
Although it was possible that this dog plush toy could have been Chaoze’s or Dinghao’s or Honglin’s, but how did the author notice a dog plush toy which was hidden so well and also include it in her story? Could it be that the author was one of them?

  * Attention sisters, something amazing is coming. These words were really just extraordinary and absolutely realistic. Let me start analysing from ‘beyond the wall was Lin Yanjun’s room’. I don’t know if everyone knew that their roommates were rearranged twice. The second time they rearranged it was after their first elimination. Back then, Gao Maotong, Sicao, Li Ruotian and Qiu Zhixie were the eliminated Banana trainees. This was Zhangjing and Chaoze’s first dorm.



Then after the elimination, they changed their dorm. What was pasted on the wall was proof of that.

Zhangjing, Chaoze, Bei Honglin and Dinghao were swapped to room number 6.

While Yanjun swapped to room number 7.

But both the actual episode and extras never showed anything to prove that their dorms were next to each other. As far as I would know, they had only captured Mavericks Entertainment who was next door.

If the reason why Yanjun was in the room next door was because they were from the same company and coincidentally they arranged the dorms based on companies, then it shouldn’t be a coincidence if it has happened twice, right? Moreover, did the author write this because it was merely a coincidence or because she knew the truth?

  * This was shared to me by sister @喂奶日记. Usually, someone would write ‘black words on white paper’, but this author wrote ‘white words on black paper’. Then this girl found a screenshot which was posted in zhangjing’s tag of something Nong Nong pasted on Zhangjing’s dorm’s wall, and a majority of that picture was black.



And a girl with extremely good inspection skills noticed that after ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ had ended, no one else but the author had initially noticed this point. Dear sisters, I’m really not making this up, the author is truly a god!

  * Their second dorm was on the fourth floor. There was an elevator and a man who was beside the elevator. But I am temporarily unsure as to whether or not he was a security guard. But judging by how god-like this author is he probably is the security guard.



Personal opinion: Actually this outfit looked good on Chaoze, but the black attire underneath that jacket paired with that black hat just made him look darker than he originally was.

  * Not only was the author familiar with zhangjun, she was also familiar with Zhou Rui.



Running 8 kilometers per day was something Zhou Rui said in an interview after he left IP.

The image of Zhou Rui running was shown towards the end of the final episode of IP.

I love to take screenshots >.< (Zhou Rui’s interview came out before this story was published)

Dear sisters, now you know the reason why the images appear so easily in your mind while you read this story, because the truth is real.

  * After Zhou Rui left, Yanjun locked the door to the gym. When I read this I thought it was something the author made up. Then I searched around videos for a very long time and finally found the truth in a video which was posted a long time ago. I think no one noticed this point before - this was from a small series of IP called 'VJ on Duty' and each episode was very short. This time it was when Qin Fen brought us to visit the gym.



You can see that the door of the gym can be locked, and when he turns the camera it would be facing the treadmills (these two episodes did not include Zhou Rui)

At the most left side of this picture is also a door, but what was inside was just another set and it did not clash with the truth written in the story (you would have seen this set when they played musical chairs in those blown up costumes). Yes, the author got it right again. I believe you guys are also having goosebumps just like me.

 

**Extra: About the author**

  * The name of the author of ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ is 九妹九妹漂亮的妹妹 (pronunciation: jiu mei jiu mei piao liang de mei mei / trans is written in the picture)



  1. Everyone knows that this is Zhangjing’s final ranking.



And not too long ago, when they were deciding on what to name Nine Percent’s fandom, Yanjun voted for Jiu Mei (nine little sister)

Trans: Lin Yanjun jokingly said: "Actually they are called Nine Little Sisters."

Another detail is that in Yanjun’s NetEase Cloud Music playlist entitled ‘made’, a song named ‘Jiu Mei (nine little sister)’ appeared (this was confirmed to be Yanjun’s playlist)

  * The author’s profile photo



Yesterday someone commented in my post that this author’s profile photo was Gavin doing that Wu Bai Online pose. Yanjun had imitated this pose before in the Lin Yanjun and You Zhangjing Drawing Time video.

  * What the author posted on 4/17



The photo had Yanjun’s watermark on it (the author said she didn’t use weibo). Of course, it was possible for the author to have been Yanjun’s fan who saw this post on weibo and decided to read ‘The Fishermen’ (I borrowed this book from the library as well)

* * *

credits to:  
_Idol Producer Subs_ for the videos & weibo user  _candyla_  for the analysis  
original post can be found [ [here](https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4244947487949605?sudaref=login.sina.com.cn) ]

mobile version on tumblr [ [here](https://lincng.tumblr.com/post/176640163951/analysis-of-the-moment-two-hearts-meet) ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you guys for all your support i love you guys so much and thank you for showing such appreciation for this analyst's work !  
> also just a small note: the update on tumblr will be delayed a little, i'm sorry.  
> without further ado, let's begin !

**‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ - Chapter Three**

Trans: Because I only wrote this for fun, I didn't have any drafts and thus, the chapters keep getting longer. Thanks for everyone's support and also thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes. Everyone please remember to leave lots of comments. Love you guys ~

  * The author said that she did not have any drafts, then that means it would’ve been impossible for her to have noticed so many details but instead the details appeared on the story as she wrote. It felt as if she had actually experienced it herself. Thus it would be logical to assume that all this had existed in the author’s life and was written on a whim. To be honest when I read ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’, I probably felt the same as all of you did whereby it seemed as if a lot of points were things we have seen before. That’s why I could find so many screenshots and analyse this for you guys. Now, think about all the details that were not shown in the videos but were written in the story. What if those details were all real? That would be really scary.



  * Does everyone still remember that time during ‘Firewalking’ when Yanjun was assuring / giving advice to Nong Nong? That time, the bed which Yanjun was lying on was Nong Nong’s.



 

Trans:

  1. Top red circle - That's not Yanjun's bed. Yanjun's bed is the top bunk which is closer to the door
  2. Bottom red circle - Notice to my fellow friends, a Nong Nong and Yanjun shipper is here to tell you guys that the bed which Yanjun was lying on is Nong Nong's
  3. The pink words below the red arrow - Yanjun's bed



It is true that Yanjun’s bed was at the top bunk.

  * Still on this scene when he gave advice to Nong Nong, Yanjun had a book in his hands. In the comments section, someone guessed that this book was ‘The Fishermen’.



Trans of the orange circle: Look at the cover. Bluish-green and black color, it looks like its 'The Fishermen'

I borrowed ‘The Fishermen’ from the library and the cover of this book looks like this.

It does look like it’s the same book.

  * The author had also said these words in the chapter



Truthfully, there are 312 pages in ‘The Fishermen’, and these words appeared on page 307. ( writerisms note: sorry i couldn't get the english equivalent of this story for you guys - but it is the same word for word in Chinese so it should be the same for English ! ) 

The author got it right again. It really was the last few pages of the book, and these words really existed.

  * Everyone knows that there is some British influence in the way the buildings were built in IP.



  * This is a screenshot of Nong Nong coming out from the convenience store taken from a video by a fansite. The person in the pink sweater was a staff member (the streetlights in the story coincided with reality)



By a fansite who stood outside the IP grounds fence.

  * Nong Nong really did wear a grey jacket once when he went to buy stuff from the convenience store.



  * In the story, it mentioned about a box of bread in Yanjun’s room.



Then I went to take a screenshot and there was really a box of bread in Yanjun’s room. When you zoom in, you can actually clearly see the words ‘bread’.

  * “Sometimes you don’t need a reason to like someone.” This was similar to something Zhangjing once said in Lin Yanjun and You Zhangjing’s Drawing Time video.



Let me insert my personal imagination on how this scene played out:  
Host: Zhangjing, what’s the reason for liking Yanjun? Is it because he’s handsome, or because he’s considerate?  
Zhangjing: I don’t need a reason to like him (pretends to be shy while taking secret glimpses of the person beside him)

  * The author managed to get a good grasp of Zhangjing’s personality as seen through these words. She had written out Zhangjing’s hidden true thoughts in such a realistic manner. Zhangjing had also mentioned in an interview that ever since he was young, he was afraid to do anything rebellious.



  * Yanjun was also written in an extremely realistic manner, as seen through this paragraph. Particularly with regards to his previous company. Some of you may not be clear about this, but before Yanjun entered Banana Entertainment, he was a trainee under a trash entertainment company in Taiwan with Qiu Bei Bei. This company was founded by F.I.R.’s Real. At first when they entered the company, they were promised free lessons and were provided with topics and plans including debut. They had also requested for Yanjun and the rest to quit their jobs and pause their studies. But the company was too terrible, whereby they did not even provide them with any entertainment industry related schedules nor told them of any plans that they would have to form a band and allow them to debut. Yanjun and the rest could only rely on themselves. However, after a while the company even had the audacity to ask the trainees to pay for their own rent and Real did not provide them with any pay at all. As they had no other choice, Yanjun and the other trainees had to expose the truth about this entertainment company to the media.



Ultimately what I’m trying to say is that Yanjun’s path to stardom was not easy, but he continued to chase after his dreams despite being covered in scars and wounds.

I may not have explained this very well, if anyone wants to know about the details of Yanjun’s accusation towards the company, you can watch it [ [here](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av19737421?from=search&seid=10168049725457543044) ] (unfortunately there are no eng subs available for this, but if you guys are interested you can always drop an ask on my tumblr and i will roughly translate it for you guys!)

  * There were really leafless trees and grass patches below the dorms.



This screenshot was taken during the video where ZJ and YJ went to buy food ndjask

  * Usually, there will always be a hint of a smile on Zhangjing’s face. But during the final, he was so nervous that he turned expressionless.



  * Dinghao once took out a gift given by his fan to play with the others. At that time, they had played it on top of the luggage bag as well.



Sorry sisters but I really have no idea how to analyse this big part shown below. This whole conversations feels like we’re watching a video as it really fits with everyone’s personalities and their behaviours. We can see from here that the author is very familiar with the way the trainees speak as well as the way they act. This is how impressive a God’s work is.

 

**A few add ons to what I failed to mention in ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ - Chapter Two**

****

  * When Dinghao is thinking, he has a habit of hugging his legs. When the author wrote this, she even wrote in this detail.



  * Yesterday, a sister shared a video with me of Chaoze drawing Zhangjing with the bowl cut in a variety show



Here I will show the screenshot of the bowl cut drawn by Chaoze

* * *

credits to:  
_Idol Producer Subs_ for the videos, fansites 丨AutumnalEquinox丨, 咸奶尤 & weibo user  _candyla_  for the analysis  
original post can be found [ [here](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4245400837371349?display=0&retcode=6102) ]

mobile version on tumblr [ [here](https://lincng.tumblr.com/post/176912665221/analysis-of-the-moment-two-hearts-meet) ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys ! i apologize that this is one week later than what was scheduled, but i have a valid reason for the delay which i'm pretty sure those who have been on my tumblr knows. either way i'm terribly sorry ! that aside, here it is, the final analysis which will mark the end of our adventures in 'the moment two hearts meet'. thank you so much to everyone who has been here since day one and if you're wondering if i ever read your comments, i do and i thank you all from the bottom of my heart for them (on behalf of the author as well). hope to see you guys in my next project, until then, bye !

Let me work out the timeline first.

The things that happened in ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ Chapter 1, 2 and 3 (up till part 25) occured between the 23rd of February to the 3rd of March.

Why the 23rd of February? Because episode 6 of IP was broadcasted on that date, and it was the first time that Yanjun’s ranking of No.19 was announced.

8pm 3rd of March was the time where people could no longer vote anymore.

What happened between ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ Chapter 3 till ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ Chapter 4 Part 29 occurred on the 3rd of March because at the beginning of Part 26, the author mentioned that it was the day before the eliminations.

 

Then the author just skipped over the happenings of 4th of March with just one sentence.

It fits completely with the beginning of Part 30 in Chapter 4 where they went to do a recording in Beijing.

 

**‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ - Chapter 4**

****

  * Zheng Ting liked to put on face masks while they were in the dorms. Also, to bring Justin back to their dorm was something he must do every day.



Trans: The practices are tiring. Sometimes, Sleep God Justin will be hanging out in other people’s rooms and end up sleeping there without a blanket to cover himself. Before lights out, Zheng Ting will go from room to room to look for him and when he finds him he will whisper in a small voice, “Justin, wake up and go back to sleep in our room.” What a gentle leader~  - By staff

  * The author knows Zhou Rui very well. In ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ Chapter 3, she wrote that Zhou Rui was a Virgo. Here, she had also written truthfully about the fact that Zhou Rui was in ‘The Eight Immortals in School 2’ and that they really did do a praying ritual before beginning to film. Furthermore, usually the crew will not speak of such rituals. Thus, when I look around the internet there would rarely be pictures of people praying before they begin to film. Moreover, the author wrote ‘everyone had to pray’ in a very natural manner.



Trans of the first black underline: ‘The Eight Immortals in School 2’

The red circle is Zhou Rui and the name ‘The Eight Immortals in School 2’

  * A very general look on an important point of this analysis: How did the author know that Zhangjing had a ‘green’ water tumbler? The author definitely did not notice this in any of the IP episodes, and the picture of Zhangjing walking with the green water tumbler only appeared after this story was completed.



The point on the green water tumbler is truly extraordinary. The picture of Zhangjing with the green water tumbler was only recently taken by a fansite. When the picture was taken, Zhangjing had yet to return to Malaysia and I did find any footage which revealed this green water tumbler. Before this, this green water tumbler had only appeared in this story. This water tumbler looks like this

Another important point is that this green water tumbler is only available in Malaysia. Currently, the ones sold in China can only be bought on behalf of someone else (aka they don’t produce it in China). Before Zhangjing made this water tumbler popular, the 2L type from Malaysia was only sold by Tupperware on Taobao.

My analysis: When the photo was posted, Zhangjing had yet to return to Malaysia. Thus, he must’ve bought this water bottle a long time ago when he was still in Malaysia (co-purchasing is really expensive thus I don’t think he would buy it online + since his family is from Malaysia I doubt they would purposely send just a tumbler over). The last time he returned to Malaysia it should be before the competition. This means that he has used this tumbler for a long time, maybe even while they were filming IP. The author noticed this tumbler and even wrote it in her story. Why does the author know Zhangjing so well? Moreover, she has written many truths in her story.

  * Yanjun is actually someone who is very sensitive to his surroundings, whereby he can always see the unwillingness in other people. When Yanjun was trying to become the leader of the ‘Firewalking’ team, he could see that Chaoze did not want to be the leader anymore, so he stepped up. When Yanjun was at the Fendi event, he saw that Zhangjing didn’t want to speak so he took the microphone from him and started to talk. All the characteristics and personalities were written accurately by the author.



  * Maybe a lot of you guys may not have placed a lot of importance on the word ‘5th’, but I went to check it and it turns out that on the 5th of March 2018 the top 35 did have a schedule involving a recording in Beijing. This schedule was not officially revealed, thus only a handful of fansites had their pictures. Why did this author know what they were doing so clearly and even wrote it into her story? This schedule was not revealed In the Idol App.



Here I will show you guys the photos taken by fansites for the Beijing recording on 180305.

  * Below is the point regarding ‘put up the hood of his blue sweater’.



Here I will attach a picture of Yanjun on the 5th of March 2018. Everyone compare this to what the author wrote in the story. Isn’t this a bit too realistic?

  * On the 5th of March the trainees really did travel to Beijing for the recording by bus. Cai Xukun was also on the bus.



  * Not only is the author familiar with Zhou Rui’s horoscope and dramas he’s starred in, she is also familiar with Zhou Rui’s younger sister. This is because Zhou Rui once said that his younger sister liked Zhu Xingjie. Yes, she got it right again!



Trans: Purposely downloaded kilakila just so I could listen to this part again. When Zhou Rui's younger sister was asked to pick Zhou Rui's brother-in-law, she picked Zhu Xingjie. "Huh, women."

  * These lines really matched with Yanjun’s personality.



Warning: something extraordinary is coming!

  * Let me emphasize on the timing here: the point about ‘ten eggs’ was written by the author in Chapter 4 of ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ on the 20th of April. The truth of this was later revealed on the 8th of May in ‘Fan Ah Fan Ah Fan’.



There is no way that the author has the ability to predict the future. Then, how does she/he know all this? Other than those who have been living around Jeffrey, I doubt there would be anyone else who would know that Jeffrey really did eat ten eggs a day. What kind of a deity is this author? The more I think about it, the more I become afraid.

  * Here it was mentioned that on the bus, Nong Nong passed Yanjun a bar of chocolate. Maybe my fellow sisters don’t know this, but Nong Nong really does have a habit of bringing chocolate with him wherever he goes. There was a photo in Bazaar’s Bag Opening video.



The author’s realistic writing +1

  * The rice which has piled up like a mountain in the cafeteria.



  * The original words used by Zhou Rui during the interview.



  * Someone who merely said to not allow him to eat.



Yet eats together with him.

Please take note of the time this video was released! This was something said by Chaoze in the first episode of ‘Fan Ah Fan Ah Fan’. At that point, ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ had already ended a long time ago. Thus, dear author, how did you know that Yanjun did not supervise Zhangjing properly and always allow him to eat? How many more secrets are you hiding from us?!

Someone who would protect and hide him when the staff comes over to check.

Huh, men.

  * I did not find any video with Yanjun running alone with Zhangjing. I only found a video of all 9 Banana trainees running together so I won’t attach any screenshots here. For those who are interested, you can go watch it on bilibili.com.



Furthermore, let me emphasize on the point about the medicine. I saw in the comments section that one of our fellow sisters pointed out that the point about the medicine had only came out after ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ had ended. In reality, it is not so. The video where Chaoze said “Take it and eat it” was posted on the 17th of April.

‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ Chapter 4 was written on the 20th of April.

But running and giving medicine were both written based on reality.

  * Zhangjing once posted a picture of the way the three of them sat. Although this was not their seating during the 5th of March, but one could assume that they were used to sitting this way. Chaoze sat in front while the both of them sat behind.



  * At the end of the story, the author mentioned that the both of them had noticed "their own feelings". Why say so? Did the author know something? Moreover, is it truly possible to have written this kind of godly story without any draft?



 

Here I will insert another impressive point from **‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ Chapter 1 and 2**. This was sent to me via private message by a fellow zhangjun fan.

  * Everyone please look closely at these two sentences. These words clearly had a sense of dialect (writerisms note: you can refer to videos of how Dong Yanlei spoke. he was always speaking in a different dialect), especially during the first line. Someone told me that this was a dialect from Henan. With that as my focus, I searched for Yanlei’s biography. However, his biography stated that he was from Shandong.



Here I will mention another person again, and he is Lou Zibo! In an extra footage he once sang a Henan song for Yanjun. In the actual episodes, he had also mentioned that if he failed here then he will return to Henan to work as a farmer. Why would I mention him, you ask? Because in IP, Yanlei once called Zibo as someone from the same hometown!

This proves that Yanlei is actually someone from Henan! Also, the dialect he used in the story was correctly written by the author. How did the author know that Yanlei was from Henan and even went ahead to write his dialogues in a Henan dialect?

  * Here I will post a fellow zhangjun fan’s theory. Everyone can consider this:



Trans: I have a small theory. After ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ had ended, the author posted this. [photo] The author shared a song entitled ‘Snow Before Spring’. This song is purely instrumental and as of now I cannot say for sure whether or not Yanjun or Zhangjing has heard it before. The picture which was attached with it was also the picture attached with the album of the same name. It was a feeling of snow falling and in addition to the title of the song, could I understand it as waiting for winter? Which would be ‘Waiting For The Whole Winter’?......Maybe it’s a little too much but I hope this helps!

Here is the photo which was mentioned to have been attached with the song posted by the author.

Snow before spring = ‘Waiting For The Whole Winter’?

Trans: Then it’s about the author’s ID. Please note that it is _qimeiqimeipiaoliangdemeimei_ (Seven Little Sister Seven Little Sister Beautiful Seven Little Sister). Usually, your ID is given according to your initial username. If you want to change your ID later on, you will have to get on the desktop site to change it. Thus there are two situations. One, the author’s original username was _Seven Little Sister Seven Little Sister Beautiful Seven Little Sister_ and later changed it to _Nine Little Sister_ …...Two, the author’s ID was originally _Nine Little Sister Nine Little Sister_ …...then later on went on the desktop site to change it to _qimeiqimei_ (Seven Little Sister Seven Little Sister). Why would the author begin with her username as Seven Little Sister? Or even be willing to go through the trouble to get on the desktop site and change her ID to _qi_ (Seven) later on? Between 7 and 9...Hm ~ I wonder if there is some sort of theory behind this.

  * Here I will attach a screenshot of proof from ‘The Moment Two Hearts Meet’ Chapter 3 which I forgot to attach earlier.



The point about _Wei Lih Men_ really exists as well. Nong Nong once gave Xu Kaihao a pack of noodles just like this one.

* * *

credits to:  
_Idol Producer Subs_ for the videos, fansites 1STofAugust, ORANGEVAN_林彦俊,  開花期Blossom_周彦辰, MoonlightMelody_尤长靖 & weibo user  _candyla_  for the analysis  
original post can be found [ [here](https://www.weibo.com/5026478345/GjlOi0erW?filter=hot&root_comment_id=4246122710864749&type=comment&reason=&retcode=#_rnd1535171141062) ]

mobile version on tumblr [ [here](https://lincng.tumblr.com/post/177366442706/analysis-of-the-moment-two-hearts-meet) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys wanna contact me i'll be at lincng on tumblr and @zhangjunnn on twitter !


End file.
